


Something Special

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A small change of scenery, heee. Apart from my bingo spree I'm also doing manips such as this one :D Most of them are for upcoming stories so I can't post them just yet, but I decided to post this one because it actually fits all of the glorious stories this fandom has to offer - it can be Wonder(ful) Years when Peter read the beautiful poem to Neal or the Waltz verse and one of their role playing adventures... it can be dragon!Peter showing Neal how much he loves him... endless possibilities are endless :D ♥</p>
    </blockquote>





	Something Special

**Author's Note:**

> A small change of scenery, heee. Apart from my bingo spree I'm also doing manips such as this one :D Most of them are for upcoming stories so I can't post them just yet, but I decided to post this one because it actually fits all of the glorious stories this fandom has to offer - it can be Wonder(ful) Years when Peter read the beautiful poem to Neal or the Waltz verse and one of their role playing adventures... it can be dragon!Peter showing Neal how much he loves him... endless possibilities are endless :D ♥

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/kl8kuev7bc45zgl/special.png?dl=0)  



End file.
